


Don't Know

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, November spoilers, October Spoilers, Song Lyrics, Songfic, kinda angsty, social link spoilers, these two are either oblivious or blatant there is no in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Souji Seta was a popular guy.Yosuke Hanamura was not a jealous guy.Maybe they'll admit their feelings to each other one day, but not until they can admit their feelings to themselves first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: "Some Boys" by Death Cab for Cutie   
> **Spoiler Alert** seeing as some scenes were taken from the actual game, I'm just not positive if I got the months correct and it's one o'clock in the morning so I don't feel like double checking right now

_Some boys are filling_

_Some boys are filling the hole_

_They’re making a killing_

_The top of the billing they’re on_

_And that’s all that they know…_

 

Souji Seta was a popular guy.

 

Yet, on a Sunday night, he found himself in his room, folding origami cranes. That was his own fault, though. Sometimes—a lot of the time—he just needed a break from people. Even his friends. So, he decided to stay in some nights and just fold cranes or envelopes or…whatever. It didn’t really matter what exactly he was doing.

 

Soon enough, he took a break to look over his schedule for the oncoming week. Monday he’d be working at the daycare if it wasn’t raining. Otherwise, he’d be going out fishing. Tuesday, he had made plans to hang out with Chie. Then he’d be spending the rest of the night tutoring. Wednesday, he had promised Ai to skip school with her. After school, he’d be going into the TV world for training with the team. Thursday, he promised to visit Yumi while she was visiting at the hospital. Then he’d be working at the hospital that night since he’d already be there anyhow. Yukiko had the day off from the Inn on Friday, so she had asked him if they could do a cooking lesson that day. Saturday, he would be spending time with Naoto before going into the TV world again with the others. Then Rise had forced him to agree to spend all day with her on Sunday.

 

Rinse. Repeat.

 

It was a pretty busy schedule for a high schooler, but he preferred it that way. Anything to keep his mind occupied.

 

Speaking of which, he returned to folding origami cranes once his mind began to wander. Once he folded a few more, he put the supplies away and pulled out one of the multiple books he had purchased since arriving in Inaba. This particular one was _Witch Detective_. He bought it a good few months back, but had only just recently gotten around to reading it, what with all the other options he had.

 

He only made it past a few pages when his phone began to ring. He finished the sentence he was on before answering it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yo, Partner,” Yosuke said on the other line. “Sorry for calling so late, but I just got home from work.”

 

“That’s all right. How was your day?”

 

“Eh. Not bad, I guess. Could’ve been better.” He chuckled halfheartedly. “Either way, I definitely need to blow off some steam. And I know we’re planning on going into the TV world Wednesday and Saturday with the group, but I was thinking… How about we go tomorrow? Y’know, just you and me.”

 

Souji straightened up a bit. “Yeah, we could do that.”

 

“Seriously? That was sorta just a shot in the dark since I know you’re always so busy.” He paused. “You really don’t have anything else going on?”

 

“No, I’m free for tomorrow.”

 

“Well, now you’re stuck with me.”

 

He smiled to himself. “Can’t say I mind.”

 

“Okay. I’m pretty beat, so I’m gonna head to bed. See ya tomorrow, Partner.”

 

“Goodnight, Yosuke.”

 

He hung up the phone and put it down along with the book. Then he pulled his calendar back out. He crossed out his plans for Monday and scribbled Yosuke’s name in. Now his plans for the week looked much better.

 

_Some boys don’t listen_

_Some boys don’t listen at all_

_They don’t ask for permission_

_They lack inhibitions, no walls_

_And they get what they want…_

 

Yosuke Hanamura was not a jealous guy.

 

Yet, he found himself getting frustrated every time a girl would walk up to Souji and start flirting with him. Every damn time. Especially when they ignored his existence, despite make his presence blatant. Coughing. Whistling. Humming. Anything to make these girls realise they were intruding on his time with his best friend. The worst part, though, was the fact that Souji didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He would just chat with these girls anyway. He would chat until he was forced into making plans. It was ridiculous.

 

“You’re gonna break a lot of hearts when you leave, Partner,” Yosuke said once today’s interruption had left.

 

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

 

“All these girls who you’ve gone on dates with.”

 

“Dates?” He shrugged his shoulders almost too casually. “Sure, I hang out with a lot of girls, but I wouldn’t call any of them dates.”

 

“You’re kidding, right? So all these girls who shamelessly flirt with you—”

 

“Are they flirting?”

 

His eyes widened a bit. “Dude, c’mon, I can’t believe how oblivious you are. Yet, girls are falling for you on every street corner.”

 

“I think you’re overreacting just a bit, Yosuke.”

 

“Fine. Just ask Rise, then.”

 

“I’m not sure if Rise is the best candidate. She sees everyone as competition. Even other guys.”

 

“Huh. I guess that’s true.” He shook his head. Then a thought occurred to him. “Hey, has a guy ever asked you out?”

 

“Yosuke, we just learned that I can’t even tell when a girl is flirting with me. What would make you think, then, I’d be able to tell when a guy is flirting?”

 

Now Yosuke couldn’t help but to laugh. “Good point.” Another pause. “Well, we better get moving. I don’t want it to be too late by the time we get to the TV World. Unless, that is, you’ve remembered that you have other plans after all.”

 

“I don’t. I already told you that.”

 

“I wasn’t sure if maybe—”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I will always clear my schedule for you. Now let’s go.”

 

Souji started walking, but Yosuke was almost frozen in place. He’d never figure out how the other could say things like that so nonchalantly. Like his words didn’t have any sort of effect on people. It made him wonder… If he couldn’t tell when others were flirting with him, maybe he also couldn’t tell when he was flirting with others. Because he felt a lot of the time like Souji was flirting with him. Like he was teasing him. Maybe it was never intentional, though.

 

Damn it, he shouldn’t find that so disappointing.

 

“Hey,” Souji called back to him once he realised Yosuke hadn’t started following him yet. “If you don’t hurry up, I will make plans with someone else.”

 

Yosuke laughed. “Ass.”

 

Then again, it was nice knowing he could get his best friend to clear his schedule for him at the drop of a hat. No matter what—no matter who Souji flirted with—Yosuke seemed to always be his top priority.

 

_But some boys don’t know how to love…_

 

~ Another day spent with him. Another day I could’ve told him the truth about how I feel. Except I didn’t. Because…I’m a coward? Because I think he’d reject me? Stop being my friend? I’m not sure anymore if I have a good enough excuse to keep this a secret any longer. After all, he is my best friend, right? And if that’s the case, he should accept me for who I am. How I feel shouldn’t change anything. Even if he doesn’t feel the same, we should still be able to be friends and just move on. Well, I’d have to move on, at least. But that’s okay. I will be okay. We will be okay. No matter what. ~

 

_Some boys are singing_

_Some boys are singing the blues_

_Joylessly flinging the girls_

_That they’re bringing to their rooms_

_And then leave them, they’re through…_

 

It had been one hell of a week.

 

Monday night, Souji found himself in his room with Chie. She had acted much shier than usual, too. Tuesday night, he found himself in his room with Yukiko. She had been much bolder, which was a bit strange. Wednesday night, Rise was kind enough to invite herself over. She had been her usual self, which was both good and bad. Thursday night, Naoto came over. Wearing her girls’ uniform. He was glad she was comfortable enough around him to dress that way, but that hadn’t made it any less odd for him. Friday night, Yumi stopped by. She spent most of her time thanking him for all the support he had given her throughout the year.

 

Now it was Saturday evening. The sun had just started to set, and Souji was more than ready to do nothing for the rest of the night. Except maybe call a certain someone who he felt like he hadn’t spoken with in forever…

 

“Yo, what’s up, Partner?” Yosuke said when he answered his phone.

 

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Souji said.

 

“Nah, I’m just reading a comic.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Everything good?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve just had quite the…exhausting week.”

 

He cleared his throat. “So I’ve heard. Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, and Rise were all talking about how your bedroom apparently doesn’t reflect who you are as a person.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I see…”

 

“I dunno. Guess they don’t know you as well as I do. I mean, I think your bedroom fits you perfectly. Then again, you’ve had four girls in your room in one week, so maybe I don’t know you that well, either.”

 

“C’mon, it’s not like that.”

 

“Dude, you don’t gotta defend yourself against me. Just don’t let the girls find out. With all the Shadows we have to fight, we can’t have them fighting each other as well.”

 

“It’s not like that.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“Hmm.” He paused. “And…it’s five.” He figured he might as well be honest.

 

Yosuke paused as well. “Five what?”

 

“Five girls.”

 

“Seriously? Who the hell else—?”

 

“Yumi.”

 

“The theatre chick? I think you need some help, Partner.”

 

He chuckled sheepishly. “I think you’re right. I don’t even know what they want from me. It’s not like I’m trying to flirt with them or lead any of them on. But at this point, I’m not entirely sure how to let them down easy.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You have five girls at your feet, and you’re telling me you’re not interested in a single one of them?”

 

“Why is that so surprising?”

 

“I just—” He sighed. “I dunno. Either way, you gotta figure something out. Otherwise, like I’ve said before, you’re gonna end up breaking a lot of hearts when you leave.”

 

“I don’t want that. I don’t want any of this. I just want—”

 

All of a sudden, there was a light tap on his window.

 

“Want what, Partner?” Yosuke said.

 

“Hold on…” Souji got up and moved towards his window. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the person hanging on the other side. “Ai?”

 

She crawled inside. “Hope you didn’t have any plans tonight because you’re staying in with me now.”

 

“But—”

 

“You don’t get to make any objections.”

 

He sighed before picking his phone back up. “Sorry, Yosuke, I’ll call you back later.” And he hung up.

 

Ai smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

 

Souji felt guilty. But this girl was stubborn. And he couldn’t let her make a fuss. Not with his uncle and cousin right downstairs. He didn’t even want to imagine the sort of trouble he would get into. So, he let it be.

 

_Some boys are sleeping_

_Some boys are sleeping alone_

_Cuz there’s no one that’s keeping them warm_

_Through the evening, they know_

_That they’re on their own…_

 

It had been one shitty week.

 

Yosuke had ended up working for most of it. After all, Souji had been busy with the girls all week, so it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. He tried hanging out with Kanji, but those meetings always ended up him almost getting his ass kicked by his Kohai. Then he could only take so much of Teddie. So, he picked up some extra shifts instead. Made it so he was either at school or at work. Usually he hated schedules like that, but lately they seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

 

Now he found himself stuck at home on a Saturday night. Souji had called him, and he hoped that maybe he would ask if they could hang out, despite it already being kinda late. But that conversation ended abruptly, so now he was alone again. Tedding was at work, and his parents were out. He didn’t dare call Kanji or any of the girls. So he decided to just get ready for bed.

 

He hadn’t planned on actually sleeping yet, but plans change. And as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

 

Next thing he knew, his phone was ringing. Through squinted eyes and blurry vision, he checked his clock. It was almost midnight. He grabbed his phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yosuke?” Souji said. “I’m sorry, were you sleeping?”

 

“No, it’s fine.” He rubbed his eyes. “What’s up?”

 

“I said I would call you back.”

 

“Didn’t think you meant this late.”

 

“Right. Well, I didn’t realise it would take so long.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

He paused. “Ai came over.”

 

Now he sat up, wide awake. “Ai? Like…Ai Ebihara? The third year? The one you skip school for? The one you pretended to date? That Ai?”

 

“That would be the one.”

 

“Guess there are more feelings there than—”

 

“There are no feelings between me and her. I’ve told you that countless times now.”

 

“Then what the hell was she doing over your place so late? I mean, come on, it’s almost midnight.”

 

“I didn’t invite her over. She just decided to show up.”

 

“You still let her in.”

 

“She was literally hanging outside my window. What was I supposed to do? Knock her down?”

 

He sighed. “Look…it’s late and I’m tired.”

 

“Yosuke, please, I don’t get why you’re freaking out so much over this.”

 

“No, you don’t get it, do you?”

 

“Yosuke—”

 

“Maybe we should go into the TV World tomorrow. After all, we’ve missed a week of training thanks to the girls you’ve been running around with.”

 

“Partner—”

 

“Night.”

 

He hung up before even giving the other a chance to get another word in. It didn’t take long for his text notification to go off, though. He reached for his phone, but then figured he was better off ignoring it.

 

_But some boys don’t know how to love…_

 

~ I feel like I messed up somehow. Like this whole thing ended before it could even begin. I mean, what the hell was I thinking? I never stood a chance with him. And I should’ve known that. I did know that. Guess I just wanted to think positively for once. Clearly, I’m better off being realistic. Maybe he still deserves to know the truth, though. And I very well could tell him the truth. Except now I know exactly how things would turn out. How they would end for us. I would, of course, still have to move on. But it wouldn’t be okay. I wouldn’t be okay. We wouldn’t be okay. And that’s that. ~

 

_Some boys are filling_

_Some boys are filling the hole…_

 

This was…bad. Really bad.

 

Aside from seeing him at school and during investigations into the TV World, Souji had been cut out of Yosuke’s life. Almost entirely. He had never been more thankful for their Personas and the Shadows, or else he probably wouldn’t see Yosuke at all.

 

Damn it. This was the worst. And it wasn’t gonna get any better. No matter how many times he tried talking with the other—calling, texting—he was ignored. And he was at a loss for how to make it better. He couldn’t necessarily ask any of the others for advice, either, without explaining what the issue was in the first place. Or what caused it, at least. Which, frankly, Souji still didn’t fully understand himself. But that was beside the point. The point was that he had pushed away his best friend.

 

Maybe that was all he could do at this point. Give Yosuke his space and just hope for the best. Hope he would eventually come around. Hope he would at least stop ignoring him. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to go back to being Partners, but so long as they could at least be on speaking terms, he would be okay.

 

Right now, though, none of this was okay. And all he wanted was for things to go back to normal.

 

Then his phone went off. He checked it only to find a text from Rise. He let out a heavy sigh. He wasn’t interested in seeing her. Or any of the others, for that matter. He didn’t even think Nanako could cheer him up at this point. The only person who could help him feel better was the one person who refused to speak with him.

 

So maybe spending time with Rise wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe keeping his mind off things would be for the best. Hmm…

 

He texted her back saying he would meet her outside the tofu shop. Then he proceeded to force himself out of bed. Moping wasn’t going to fix a damn thing. But if he didn’t fully understand the problem, either, then that also wasn’t going to fix anything.

 

He sent Yosuke a text as well. A simple message asking for him to explain what exactly it was that he had done wrong. If the brunette didn’t want to respond, fine. But then at least Souji could say he tried.

 

_Some boys are sleeping_

_Some boys are sleeping alone…_

 

This was…good. But not really.

 

Yosuke had been ignoring Souji for some time now. He felt as if he was overreacting, yet he couldn’t bring himself to talk with the other again. Something was still pissing him off way too much. For whatever reason, he just felt betrayed, which didn’t make any sense to him whatsoever. There was really no reason for him to feel the way he did. Souji had been spending time with girls… So what? All Yosuke ever wanted to do was spend time with girls. So why had it become such a big deal with Souji?

 

It was the text he had received from the other that was making him think all these things over. A text from Souji asking him to explain what exactly he had done wrong. And now Yosuke couldn’t think of a damn thing to say back. He was no longer sure of himself or the situation. He didn’t know if he was ever even sure to begin with.

 

Maybe it was because Souji had never seemed into girls when he first arrived to town. Why would that matter, though? So maybe it was because he had had six different girls in his room six nights in a row. That seemed to make more sense. After all, that was a bit much; it was overkill. Plus, Souji had never seemed like that type. He hadn’t seemed like the type who was into girls, either.

 

Damn it. Why did Yosuke keep circling back to that? What did that even have to do with anything? Okay, well, it actually had a lot to do with everything. But still.

 

Soon enough, he got another text, except this one was from Chie. She and Yukiko were meeting up with Teddie once he was out of Junes and they were all going to the movies. It probably would’ve been a good idea for him to go with them—a good way to get his mind off things—but he wasn’t interested. So, he turned the offer down. Then he went as far as to shut his phone off. He didn’t need the others to be distracting him and harassing him to get out of the house. All he needed was to be alone. He needed to clear his head. He needed to figure out his feelings for Souji.

 

Well, that didn’t sound weird at all.

 

Yosuke let out a heavy sigh before shaking his head of the nonsense. It wasn’t possible. There was no way he had feelings for Souji, just like there was no way Souji had feelings for him. That was already clear. What wasn’t clear, yet, was…everything else. Because Yosuke still had a long way to go before getting his answer.

 

_Some boys don’t know how to love_

_No, some boys don’t know how to love…_

 

As time continued passing, Souji felt as if he couldn’t keep track of his relationships any longer. Especially his relationship with Yosuke. The brunette used to be the one person he would always make time for, but ever since that stupid argument Souji didn’t bother making time for anyone, really. He would still drop everything for Yosuke in a heartbeat, though.

 

There was also the matter of the investigation. Things had grown a lot more intense. It became a much deeper thing than any of them had ever planned on. Yet, they were still nowhere near figuring out who the culprit was. And there had been so many _almost-had-it’s_ at this point that Souji almost wanted to give up. But he couldn’t. After all, the rest of the team was looking at him for leadership. Guidance. So he had to put on a strong face for them. He had to stand tall. Proud. Undefeated. And he did, even though he felt more and more defeated with each trip into the TV World.

 

Everything then came crashing down all at once when Nanako was taken.

 

Now Souji found himself standing outside the hospital in the chilly winter’s night air. He found himself growing number with each passing second. He couldn’t believe it. He had lost her. She was gone…

 

“It’s snowing,” Yukiko said, she and Chie stepping out into the open.

 

Souji took a moment to respond. He was too busy gathering his thoughts. Trying to keep himself composed enough to speak to the others. “Hey guys,” he said once he found his voice. “Why don’t we call it a day?” He kept his gaze fixed on the distance—put on his strong face—not making eye contact with anyone. “Thanks for everything. I’m gonna be fine. I promise.” He could promise them that, but he sure as hell couldn’t promise himself that. “Yosuke, let me know when you find Teddie.”

 

The brunette stared at him for a moment, as if he wanted to argue. “Will do,” he then said. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Well, see ya.” With that, he started walking away.

 

As much as Souji didn’t want to watch him leave, he couldn’t turn his head away. But he didn’t leave as quickly as he thought he would.

 

“Let’s go,” Chie said, putting a hand on Yukiko’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah…okay,” she said.

 

“C’mon, it’s cold, dude,” Yosuke said, looking over his shoulder at Kanji.

 

Kanji didn’t say anything. He just bowed to Souji and hurried off after the brunette. Naoto and Rise both followed suit.

 

It was quiet. Souji let out a heavy sigh as he stepped out into the open, standing beneath the falling snow. He looked up towards the blackened sky. _When it snows, you and me are gonna make a snowman, okay?_ He wanted nothing more than to have been able to keep that promise more than any other.

 

He felt the threat of tears in his eyes. “Nanako…”

 

Then it wasn’t so quiet. The sound of footsteps grew closer, and he looked ahead to find Yosuke standing before him. His eyes widened a bit. After everything that had happened and weeks of barely speaking, he hadn’t expected the brunette to come back for him. The grim look on his face didn’t help him feel any better, though.

 

“Please tell me,” Souji spoke up, looking towards the sky again, “when I put a stop to things in his room… Did I make the right call?” When the other didn’t reply, he clenched his hands into fists. “Nanako…” He wasn’t sure of when his face had gotten so wet, but there was no stopping it now. His eyes were squeezed shut. “I’m sorry…”

 

He soon felt Yosuke’s presence beside him. Before he could stop himself, his head was on the brunette’s shoulder. Yosuke put one hand on his back to steady him. He put another hand on his back to comfort him. So Souji dared to move a little closer. And Yosuke still welcomed him. It was all he had wanted for so long now. Better yet, the brunette didn’t seem to have any plans to push him away any time soon. And that was good because, despite the cold, Souji didn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

If only the timing was better, because then he could tell Yosuke everything. The full truth. But now wasn’t the time for that. For now, this would do.

 

_Some boys don’t know how to love_

_No, some boys don’t know how to love…_

 

So much time had passed by. And so much had happened in so little time. Nanako had been taken. They had almost lost her. They physically lost Teddie. They were closer than ever to catching the real culprit… It was a lot to keep track of. What Yosuke couldn’t keep track of, though, was his relationship with Souji.

 

Ever since that one night outside the hospital, it was as if everything that had happened between them beforehand no longer mattered. Ever since that night, they suddenly felt so much closer than they had ever been. They had gone back to talking every single day. They had started hanging out again on a normal basis. They were partners again.

 

So, what was that nagging feeling Yosuke had that something seemed to be…missing? Like something was being left unsaid. On purpose, better yet. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. All he knew was that time was passing far too quickly, and before he knew it, it would be March. And what’s supposed to happen in March? Souji leaves.

 

He didn’t wanna think about.

 

Right now, all he wanted to think about was the fact that the other was standing beside him. They were at the Samegawa riverbank. Fog had covered the area, but he didn’t even care about that. But he just couldn’t shake this feeling…

 

“There’s something I wanted to tell you,” he started. “Somewhere deep down…I didn’t trust you.” He thought for all of a split second. “No, it’s more like…I was jealous of you. I thought you were like me. Coming from the city to the countryside, I thought you’d be bored out of your mind here. But as soon as you got here, you called your Persona… Became our leader, gathered people… You’re a hero. I like you for that, and I’m proud of you. But I guess I was jealous at the same time.”

 

“I—I didn’t know,” Souji said.

 

There was a certain tone in the other’s voice that made Yosuke cringe. Made him want to take back everything he had just said and apologise. “I didn’t know it, either,” he went on instead. “When I called you _special_ , I thought some more about.” He quickly thought back to the last deep conversation they had had together. The one where he had admitted that Souji was special to him. He rubbed his nose to cover his blush like he had had to do then, too. “I think, out of everyone, I wanted to be acknowledged by you the most. So…” He finally turned to face the other, having had his back on him the duration of their time together thus far. “I want you to hit me.”

 

Alarmed—and rightfully so—Souji took a couple steps back.

 

“Give me a good one,” Yosuke said before the other could speak up. He stepped closer to him. “Knock out all this shit inside of me. I want to be equal with you. I want us to stand shoulder-to-shoulder. So c’mon…”

 

Souji seemed to actually be considering the brunette’s request now. “Fine. Only if you hit me first, though.”

 

“Huh? B-but I don’t have a reason to hit you…” He paused, thinking. “Oh, I got it now. If we’re _equal_ , then… I guess you’re right.” He nodded before taking a couple steps back. “Okay, here I come. Take your best shot.”

 

With that, the two of them were throwing punches. They swung their arms about, hitting anywhere they could manage to make contact. By the time they were finished with each other, they were both sprawled out on the ground. The conversation hadn’t gone exactly as Yosuke had planned, but at least it went somewhere.

 

“Ugh…” he spoke up. “Your punches are brutal. I was seeing stars there for a second.” He paused. “But thanks, man. I don’t know how to say it, but…that sure beat words.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a band-aid. “You can have this.” He handed it to the other. “If you start bleeding, put than on.” He chuckled. “Y’know, we should fight more often.” A little more laughter. “Phew… The sky’s so high up…”

 

Maybe he didn’t tell Souji exactly what he had wanted to, but now wasn’t the time for that. He still had some time left. For now, this would do.

 

_They won’t get what they want_

 

~ Today was the last day I had with him. For now, that is. I know I’ll see him again, I’m just not sure when. It’ll sure be weird not seeing him every day anymore, though. Not having him a simple walking distance away… Distance doesn’t matter. I keep telling myself that. The distance won’t change anything. Including how I feel. Hmm. I never did get around to telling him how I feel. Maybe next time I see him I can tell him. If things haven’t changed too much by then, at least. Otherwise…well, I don’t wanna think about that. Instead, I’ll think about the good times. Until we meet again, Partner. ~


End file.
